And Love Found Its Way!
by Originals143
Summary: A much-needed confrontation between them, set after the Daraar series, when Abhijeet threatens Tarika to tell the truth.


Here is another Abhirika fluff – not a fluff exactly, mainly a confrontation between them.

Warning : I suck at writing romantic sequences. But, I just hope you won't laugh at me for writing this. Written in response to DK's request! Enjoy!

/

Tarika sniffled as she wiped her eyes, which were wetting again and again with fresh tears each time she did so. She just buried her throbbing head in her hands, and rested her elbows on her thighs, as her pretty curls cascaded down to her knees. She was feeling like leaving everything and everyone there, and running far away somewhere – to a place where she doesn't have to face anyone, where she doesn't have to face the questions which were arising in her own mind. She had had enough of it. Thinking of the days – happy and sad – spent with him, she felt her heart break into pieces, and she felt more devastated.

She was staring blankly down on the floor, with eyes red and puffed up by rubbing the tears, when the doorbell rang. She sighed heavily, at having to do the last thing she wanted to, at that moment – meeting someone. Hastily, she cleared her face, and tried to make it look normal in the best way she could, and went to answer the door.

And standing at the door was the person whom she didn't wish to see – at that moment – even if he would have been the last person existing on earth. She quickly averted her eyes, and stood at the door, without saying a single word. Her teary face and swollen eyes didn't go unnoticed by him though, and he instantly felt like taking out his gun, and shooting himself, for hurting her to such an extent.

Without looking at him, she began walking inside, when he quickly went over and caught her hand gently. "Ta-Tarika..." Abhijeet started warily. "I – I am sorry Tarika!" Abhijeet reached over, and made her to face him. "Maine bohot buri tarah se baat ki tumhare saath. Mujhe aisa nahi karne chahiye tha! I am sorry! Please! Please mujhe maaf kar do!" Abhijeet pleaded with all the love and care he had for her, and took her face in his hands, to meet her eyes.

When she looked in his eyes, she could see the love and feelings he had for her. But somehow, that didn't seem to be enough for her, at the moment. She brushed his hands away, and freed her face. "Kitni baar sorry bologe Abhijeet! Har baar tum aisa kuch kehte ho ya karte ho... aur phir kehte ho '_I am sorry!_' aur phir dobara mujhe hurt karte ho " she vented out, again starting to cry "aur phir se bolte ho '_I am sorry Tarika, maine jo bhi kiya gusse me aake kiya! Mera tumhe hurt karne ka koi iraada nahi tha!_' Kitni baar Abhijeet?" She asked with teary eyes, her voice cracking and full of sarcasicm.

Abhijeet was simply at a loss of words, as he knew he had no explanation to give on this. He reached over and tried his best to convince her "Tarika, tum janti ho mere gusse ko. Main gusse me kuch bhi anab-shanab bak deta hu, aur phir baad me mujhe samajh me aata hai ke maine jo bhi kiya galat kiya! Main kya karu..mera gussa hi aisa hai, mera dil aur dimaag dono ko kaam nahi karne deta!" He said softly, with pleading eyes, giving her the best explanation he could with all his love and concern, as if he had gotten enough punishment for hurting her, and didn't want to go away from her again.

Tarika sighed and shook her head "Kal tum gusse me aake ye bhi bol doge ke aaj ke baad hum dono ka koi rishta nahi hai! Aur phir bologe ke maine gusse me kaha tha!" she exclaimed, tearing up again.

Abhijeet's jaw dropped down, and he widened his eyes "Ye kya keh rahi ho tum!" He took both her hands in his, and leaned closer to her. "Main sapne me bhi aisi baat nahi soch sakta! Tum..tum janti ho main tumhare bina nahi reh sakta! Tum janti ho!" He said, looking straight in her eyes.

Tarika would have melted in happiness and shyness, if he would have been so close to her, and said such romantic things at any other time. But now, her heart was just not willing to give up.

She freed her hands, and continued venting out the feelings which had been accumulated in her heart for so long "Abhijeet, aaj tak maine tumhari har ek baat samjhi hai! Tum ek CID officer hone ke naate mujhe time nahi de pate, mujhe is baat se koi problem nahi hai. Tum Daya ko aur apni team ko mujhse zyada importance dete ho, mujhe is baat se bhi koi problem nahi hai!" Her lips started to quiver as she continued "Tum jab free rehte ho, tab hum milte hai. Tumhe jab time hota hai, tab tum phone karte ho!" she poured out, emphasising on the word 'tumhe'. "Maine kabhi yumse kuch nahi kaha, kyuki mujhe malum hai ye sab tumhare haath me nahi hai, aur aisi baton ke wajah se main tumhe pareshan nahi karni chahti."

She took a deep breath and continued, while Abhijeet was looking down, unable to look in her eyes, his face full of guilt and shame "Abhijeet, jab se hum dono ka relationship shuru hua hai, maine tumse sirf ek cheez maangi hai." She said, her voice calmer than earlier "Ye ke tum bhi mujhe samjho jaise main tumhe samajhti hu, aur mera saath do! Main manti hu ke tumhari ek alag duniya hai, jisme Daya hai, tumhari team hai. Kabhi kabhi mujhe lagta hai ke...ke main tumhari duniya ka hissa hu bhi ya nahi!" She finished, looking away, and wiping her tears.

Abhijeet instantly looked up in her eyes, and saw her clearly upset expression. He reached over, and again took her face in his hands. "Tarika... tumhe malum hai, tum meri zindagi ho! Main tumhare bagair kuch bhi nahi hu! Main...mujhe jab bhi time milta hai, main tumse milta hu, tumhe phone karta hu. Lekin agar tumhe mujhse milne ka dil kare, to tum mujhse kehti kyun nahi? Main mana thode karne wala hu?" He reached closer to her, and made her to look in his eyes "Tarika...please! Main manta hu mujhse bohot...bohot badi galti hui hai!Tum jo bhi saza dogi, mujhe manjoor hai! Tum chaho to mujhe thappad maaro, meri complaint kardo! Kuch bhi karo!" He desperately pleaded, with all the love and affection "Lekin please...please mujhse aise naraaz mat raho! Main...main nahi dekh sakta tumhe aise!"

Tarika felt the guilt in his eyes, and realized that he had gotten enough punishment. She simmered down, but was still silent and looked away.

Then Abhijeet left her face, and did the most unexpected thing – something which he had never done before, since the start of their relationship. He went down on his knees, crossed his hands, and clutched his ears, while Tarika stared at him unbelievably, with her eyes widened to twice their normal size. "I am sorry Tarika ji! Please maaf kar dijiye na!" He looked up at her, and apologized lovingly.

That was enough for Tarika to melt down, and she couldn't help smiling. She instantly reached over, and pulled his elbows "Ye...ye kya kar rahe ho? Utho! Utho pehle!" He got up, and saw that she was trying hard not to smile. He took hold of her hands, and again said "I am sorry! Main...main promise karta hu, main dobara kabhi aisi baat nahi kahunga! Promise!"

That earned him a big smile from her, and she instantly reached over and hugged him. "Dobara aisa kiya na, to main chodungi nahi tumhe." She said, burying her face in his shoulders "Agar galti se bol bhi diya, to tum mujhe do-chaar thappad maar do!" He said, hugging her tightly, and patting her head. She smiled, but suddenly grew serious, and said "Abhijeet, please dobara aisi baat mat kaho! Main mar jaungi!"

He tightened his grip even more, and said "Please! Please aisi baate mat karo! Main nahi karunga dobara aisa!" She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. She again hugged him, and continued, playing with his coat "Waise Abhijeet?" "Hmmm?" He asked, caressing her curls. "Agar us waqt main lab me jhoot bolti, to kya sach much mujhse baat karna band kar dete?" Tarika asked innocently. Abhijeet chuckled, and smiled in spite of himself "Tumhe lagta hai main tumse baat kiye bagair reh sakta hu?"

Tarika looked over, and shook her head smiling "Umm hmm! Bilkul nahi!" They laughed in spite of themselves, when suddenly Abhijeet stopped, and pulled her closer by her waist "Thank you! Mujhe apni zindagi ka hissa banana ke liye! Main poori koshish karunga, dil se koshish karunga, ke tumhe zyada se zyada time de pau, aur tumhe kabhi...kabhi bhi hurt na karu!"

She gave him her sweetest smile, and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. He smiled brightly, and looked in her eyes. "Main ku..." She was about to say something, but he leaned over, and sealed her lips with his, putting _everything_ he had in that kiss, and wished he would thank her for everything she had given him, and would always keep her in front of him, to be lost into her eyes for the rest of his life.

When they pulled apart for breath, he saw that Tarika's face was crimson read, and she was looking down blushing to her hardest. That literally killed Abhijeet, and all he wanted to do was sit and keep looking at her shy and cute expressions, as there was nothing else which made his heart flood with warmth.

When Tarika realized Abhijeet staring at her, she asked getting nonplussed "Aise kya dekh rahe ho?" "Tum sharmate hue kuch zyada hi khoobsurat dikhti ho!" Abhijeet said, in a totally lost voice. Tarika smiled, and hit his arm gently to make him come out of his dreamland. "Main kuch khan eke liye lekar aati hu!" She started off towards the kitchen, when Abhijeet stopped her, and pulled her closer again. "Hum bahar se order karte hai! Tum kahi mat jao please! Yaha baitho mere pass!"

Tarika simply shook her head at his behaviour, as he pulled her down on the sofa, and held her in his arms. Tarika snuggled close to his chest, as he kissed her forehead and cheek, like they always did at the end of every quarrel.

**~~ The End ~~**

Phew! That was difficult! Especially the romantic scenes! I know this one's not upto the mark in the romance genre atleast, but I couldn't think of anything else. But I hope I have gelled it well. Please R&R.


End file.
